To be Number 1
by WolfDragon0
Summary: What if Sanji was Naruto Natsu was Luffy with Dero OC the Gunslinger, all team up at the Ninja academy to complete their dreams as they move from ninja to pirates as they travel the world for the famous treature, One Piece, & the best part is you get to chose the crew! Sakura Banishing


Decow: Yo~, how is everyone, hopefully everyone is doing okay. Well to start things of I would like to say that I have just recently decided to leave behind my old account, since well to put it short I just need to change/switch since I had to make a new one and have a fresh start.

If you liked any of my stories then they will be there until I move them.

Well anyway, this is a One Piece/Fairytail crossover with a whole lot of Naruto! And I got the idea of this story from another story called, Naruto of the Black Leg, which is made by the author secretagentman1.

Well anyway the man characters are:

SANJI – NARUTO

NATSU – HIMSELF

DERO –OC

I don't know if it will be a romantic story, I may place a poll up later on, also the story like I said will be a blend between both Naruto and One Piece, with NARUTO/SANJI with his normal dreams, NATSU with the same dreams as Luffy, DERO has the same dreams as Zoro & also wants to become the stronger.

Anyway…..**ON WITH THE STORY~~!**

_Chapter 1 _

_The Return _

Normal P.O.V

"Haha~ I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu as he shoot fire from his mouth as he danced in front of the Hidden Leaf Village both annoying and amusing the 2 people that was with him.

"Oi, dumb ass stop all your yelling before you scare all the ladies away!" shouted Sanji [Sanji is actually Naruto but he likes to be called Sanji] as he kicked Natsu across his face with his foot knocking him into a nearby tree.

"*Sigh* can you guys please be a little quiet, its hard ta take a nap while listening to music with you guys always making so much noise," Dero said lazily as he rolled over onto his side, while turning his music up to its highest revealing the song, Milkshakes by Goodnight Nurse.

"Why the hell are ya sleeping? We have to go to the academy, I promised the ladies that I'll be there!" he said delivering another kick towards Dero only to have a sword block him.

"Haha, come on guys lets goooooo~," shouted Natsu as he ran through the gates still attached to the tree, with Dero following along.

"I guess I better get going since they both just went the wrong way," said Sanji dryly but that changed when he remembered something, "Oh all the women has already bloomed, and they may need me a High classed chef, to both serve and protect them from those, apes of men! Don't worry ladies I'm coming~~~~!" he shouted as hearts appeared in his eyes as he charged into the gates towards all of the women that was on the other side.

**10 minutes later**

**Normal P.O.V**

"**Were oh where are you ladies? ~ "questioned Sanji as he sadly walked through the ninja academy's gates with his hands in his pockets as he placed a lollipop in his mouth.**

"**I wonder what those idiots are up to..."**

**LOCATION IDIOTS**

"**AHHHH...I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS," yelled a man in pain**

"**IT WASN'T ME~~!" yelled both Natsu and Dero as they ran away from the destroyed buildings while accidently destroying more all by accident.**

**WITH SANJI**

"**I guess they are okay," he said with an uncaring voice as he walked into the building.**

**Surprisingly when he walked into the room, where his team would be chosen he didn't even pay an attention to all the girls that were around Sasuke since he still remembered all the times that they would make fun of him or say/do hurtful things to him.**

**But what he did pay attention to was all the ladies that came to where he was with fan-girl eyes. With heart filled eyes Sanji jumped up, & unlike Sasuke, he gave them both his full attention and …love filled lollipops which the girls fell in love with as soon as they placed it into their mouth.**

**But before anymore could happen Ikura came in telling everyone to take a set with Sanji stuck in between Sasuke, and one of the only females he never would show his tender side to, & that was the one and only pink haired bitch Sakura.**

"**Okay everyone here are the teams, Hinata, Kiba, & Shino. Then Ino, Choji, & Shikamoru, then we would have Sanji…" but before he can continue 2 idiots bursted in, one through the ceiling and the other though the window. But before he can yell at them he was surprisingly beaten to the punch when Sanji started to kick the on with rose, pink hair and attempting to kick another with lime green hair.**

"**YOU IDIOTS I'LL KILL YOU!" Sanji yelled in pure anger as he kicked Natsu back through the ceiling, then he turned back to Dero who continued to block Sanji's kicks with his swords.**

"**DON'T GET MADE AT ME BECAUSE I GET LOST EASILY!" yelled back the lime haired person as they flipped over Sanji and pulled the pink haired one out the ceiling as the one with the pink hair body erupted into flames.**

**Having enough Ikura shouted out, "AND THE LAST TEAM IS SANJI, DERO, & NATSU THAT IS ALL KNOW STOP BEFORE YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING!"**

**Sanji looked at a flaming Natsu and a pouting Dero and shouted, "WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THESE IDIOTS!" into the sky completely missing the hurt and teary look on Dero's face.**

**===========Done=================**

**Decow: Okay, this is not yaoi unless you want it to be, also yes the first chapter sucks but the second one will rock I promise.**

**Today is Friday the 14****th**** I will up-date again next week, OR SOONER!**


End file.
